HWE UNW :Annihilation Slaughterhouse
Intro Coachman is mad in his office Coachman: Bring in Eric Bischoff Security brings Eric Bischoff in, holding his arms back. Coachman: What do you think your doing on MY COMPANY Eric: This isn't yours, it's MINE... SECURITY The two security men then let go of Eric and drag Coachman out of the room. Eric sits down and brings out an iphone. Eric: Yeah, Ranger, this is the current GM of Slaughterhouse and the current temporary owner of HWE, Eric Bischoff The security men come back in the room, revealing that they are Beer Money. Garrett Bischoff comes in and sits down beside his father. Eric: Welcome all, to my show, along with UNW Match 1 Skullbreaker runs to the ring, followed by Garrett Bischoff Eric: Look, I know you two arent the best of friends from the start, but Garrett, will have Beer Money at ringside. Skullbreaker looks ready to fight Breaker and Garrett lock up, but Breaker takes down garrett with a german suplex, then an elbow drop. Then Breaker climbs the ropes, but Robert Roode distracts the ref, and James Storm hits a huge leg bulldog off the top of the ropes. Garrett then follows up with a DDT 1.........2........3 Promo/ Match 2 Mark Henry and Big Show walk to the ring, this time on the same side Show: I still dont like you henry, but I think we have a common enemy... Stone Cold.... Stone Cold runs from behind them and turns Henry around, pours beer in his face, then gives him a stunner, then rolls out of the ring Eric: THATS IT, YOU 3 WANT TO FIGHT, FIGHT NOW, ONE on ONE on ONE on TWO Beer Money comes out, with Garrett Bischoff The match starts, and Beer money hits a huge suplex on Show, but Henry picks up Roode. But Stone Cold delivers a stunner to Henry, and Roode rolls out of Henrys arms, then hits a suplex on Austin. Storm then hits a backbreaker on Show, with Roode hitting an elbow drop on Show. Show and henry get up at the same time, and stare at Beer Money. Garrett Bischoff enters the ring, drops a tack on the floor, then is forced out of the way by the ref. Roode picks up the tack, and "slaps" Show, causing him to bleed because of the hidden tack. Garrett throws 5 more tacks under Henrys feet, and he steps on them, but trips into another tack, face first. Stone Cold gets up, and Garrett enters the ring, but Stone Cold looks to give garrett a stunner, but the ref stops him, and from behind is Roode with some tacks garrett gave him. Stone Colds head is bleeding, and Beer Money hits a DWI On Stone Cold. Roode pins 1.........2.......3 Backstage Slashranger is shown on the phone backstage Ranger: I dont care, we need to do three things, get JDUDE back, Take out Bischoff, then take out TNA.... I don't care what has to be done, just do it..... Yes, I will tell him...... Match 3 Kane walks out, as well as the rest of the new Ministry John Findoma comes out. The match starts, until Eric Bischoff comes out. Eric: Did I make this match official? did I, right now will be a match featuring my new addition to this company... JBL! Triple threat match, with Garrett Bischoff managing JBL The match starts. John runs at Kane, only to be caught in a chokeslam! JBL jumps at Kane, and knocks him down with a big boot. Taker then enters the ring, as the Carlons take out John Findoma. Carlito then hits his back stabber on John. Garrett then hits Carlito with a hammer, and all of this happened with no ref looking. Garrett then hits Kane with the hammer in the heel, then locks in a heel hold. Garrett leaves when the ref tunrns around, only to be big booted by Taker. Findoma then does a quick roll up to JBL 1..........2.......3 John is celebrating...... until Garrett smacks him in the face with the hammer, then in the heel multiple times. Garrett then locks in a heel hold Backstage John Cena, "Listen, Ranger, I need a match with Garrett Bischoff." Slashranger, "I know, but listen, Garrett's already had a match tonight." John Cena, "You heard of punishment? He underhandedly attacked John Findoma! And he doesn't seem fatigued from earlier tonight!" Slashranger, "You know what, fine. It's my part of the show, and Eric can't interfere." Match 4 John Cena comes out, followed by Garrett Bischoff. John attacks Garrett, but Garrett slides out of the ring, and pulls John's neck down on the ropes. Garrett gets back in, but John hits a Shoulderblock. John hits Shoulderblock after Shoulderblock, and hits his Back Body Drop. Cena hits the Five-Knuckle Shuffle, and goes for the Attitude Adjustment, but Garrett reverses it and slides out of the ring again. Cena keeps his distance from the ropes, and Garrett gets back in. Garrett hits Clothesline after Clothesline until John stays down. 1 2 NO! Garrett stomps on Cena until Cena throws him on his back. Garrett backs into the ref and he hits a Jumping Cutter on the ref. He slides out of the ring and grabs a sledgehammer. He goes for Cena's ankle, but Cena grabs the end before it hits and brings it up to smack Garrett in the face. Cena shrugs, and pins. 1 2 3! Cena celebrates. Backstage Slashranger, "Eric Bischoff!" Eric, "What?" Ranger, "You took out Jonathan Coachman. Which is why, this Friday, during my part of the show, you're in a 3 Stages of Hell match!" Eric, "That doesn't sound so bad, I've wrestled before." Ranger, "But, you have to fight all three people. First, you fight ME in a Hell in a Cell match. Then, you fight Jonathan Coachman in a Hardcore match, finally, you fight Stone Cold and the Rock in a Hadnicap match!" Eric, "NO." Ranger, "Yes. The match has been made." Match 5 Hawk and Eagle come out, followed by Jamal(New UNW Superstar). Jamal, "Before we start, please welcome: The Indian Corporation!" The Great Khali comes out, with Jinder Mahal, Ranjin Singh, and Hanoy. The bell rings and its Eagle vs Jamal. Eagle hits a DDT, but Jamal comes back with a Clothesline. Then the Indian Corporation comes in and attacks Hawk and Eagle. Eagle wins by DQ. Main Event Skullbreaker comes out with something in his hand, but he slides it under the ring, and he's followed by The Great Khali. The bell rings and Breaker hits a Clothesline on Khali. Khali hits a Back Body Drop on Breaker, and the rest of the Indian Corporation come to the ring. All of a sudden, Cult of Personality comes to the ring and gets rid of the Indian Corporation. nWo comes out, and joins with the Indian Corporation. Meanwhile, Breaker hits a Nosebuster following the distraction, and locks in the Necksnapper. Khali taps and Breaker wins. Breaker grabs the item he brought to the ring, and unrolls it to reveal its a Cult of Personality T-Shirt. He puts it on just as Skullfacer comes out with an nWo T-Shirt. All of a sudden, Domination hits and Personification of Domination(Now face) comes out(Just to remind you, the members are: Ezekiel Jackson, Kaity-Lynn, new members Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, and Goldberg) and chases away the combined nWo and Indian Corporation. CM Punk, "Say hello to, the Personification of Personality!" Hulk Hogan, "And the cWo, the Corporate World Order!" Hogan and Punk just taunt as the show goes off the air.